


A Royal Event

by SophiSinclair



Series: Planet Saiya [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiSinclair/pseuds/SophiSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! This chapter is a look ahead in the Return of the Saiyans Universe.</p><p>AGAIN!! WARNING! LOOKING AHEAD IS DANGEROUS IF YOU DON"T WANT SPOILERS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Event

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is important for the future.

His Royal Highness; Duke Rain of House Vedris, cordially invites you to the wedding of his daughter;

Her Imperial Highness; Princess Sophia

to

His Royal Majesty; King Vegeta the 2nd of House Vegeta

 

You are hereby invited to bring along one guest of your choosing.

Location: The Royal Citadel, Planet Saiya

Date: July 19th of the 30th year AFV (After the Fall of Vegeta)

The Ceremony will begin Promptly at 9am.

Her Imperial Highness will be given away by Councilor Cado of District B; High Guardian.

His Royal Highness; Duke Rain to preside.


End file.
